


Insightful Light: Outside Looking In

by SkySword



Series: Spectrum of the Chosen [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jun is having second thoughts and worrying, Shuu is goggle leader without goggles, Takeru and Hikari acting like mentors to older people, post 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: Jun knew that Daisuke and his friends went into the Digital World multiple times, but experiencing things first left her uncertain and confused.





	Insightful Light: Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon; the series belongs to their respected owners so support the official and fan releases. 
> 
> The outside group (Jun, Shuu, Chizuru, etc...) will referer to the 01/02 group by their Japanese Names while the core group will acknowledge each other by their English dubbed names to avoid confusion.

_Crack_. _Crack_. _Crack_. **SNAP!**

The fire burned brightly surrounded by the seven surrounded by the flames flickering beneath the night sky, no hint of the noise of disruption could be heard with the faintest of lights accompanying the fire were the stars shining above. Looking beautiful and dazzling in the blanket of darkness, comforting somewhat given the circumstances. The constellations were far different to the ones from the real world arranged indifferently. It had been stunning to witness. The difference between the two worlds had been so far apart yet the similarities blended in together, though, it should not come off as a surprise since the Digital World had been composed of data and numbers. Yet it could not be denied at the utter wonder that this world has; the charm, the abnormal visuals and even the bizarre landmarks each having a significant quirk emphasising the strangeness that the Digital World had drawing in the senses; everything about it simply drew attention and unable to tear away mixed with amazement, awe and uncertainty.

Jun started to see why her brother and his friends wanted to do everything able to protect this world, no matter how alien seemed to be it had a charm of innocence and beauty. Upon her arrival, she admittedly had a slight freak out while trying to grasp the situation that had been thrust on her shoulders and meeting her partner had been… an interesting occurrence. Eyes slide towards Penguinmon whom happily munched on the meal besides her utterly oblivious and focused solemnly on the food a jolt of envy shot through her at how easily the Digimon could distract themselves with food where Jun still struggled to truly get used to this new world.

Honestly, she felt rather pathetic.

Mantarou, Shuu, Shin, Chizuru and even her best friend; Momoe managed to become accustomed almost immediately. Hearing the cheerful chatter echoing from Chizuru and Kamemon the former had been the more excitable and pumped up of the two, but her partner proved to be no slouch when it came to gossip and chat. Shin sat quietly stroking the fur on Labramon’s back, the canine Digimon happily curling on his lap letting out a tired yawn while the medic student merely lets out a chuckle. Mantarou lazed against the log while trying to convince Kokuwamon to join him in lazing around, who fretted nervously, the contrasts in personality between partners had been rather funny to see. Even her and Penguinmon were different; the latter, despite currently stuffing his face, seemed far wiser and intelligent than herself. In a way it made Jun ponder whether she would be a competent partner, inadequate and ill-fitted. Shuu and Shin held previous experience with Digimon due to their youngest brother Joe being a member of the DigiDestined that helped save the world all those years ago, plus the incident that occurred in Kyoto had been witnessed by Shuu while the youngest Inoue, Miyako had been there during a field trip and gained aid in defeating the Digimon there. And here she was, legs nearly wrapped around her body peering at the rest of her group feeling the crawl of self-doubt started to reach her throat. A disgusting feeling to be sure of but how else would Jun have felt? Powerless, scared and above all doubtful.

Gods why was she given a D3 in the first place? Pulling the rose and white device from her pocket with eyes lingering quietly before curling tightly.

“Jun?”

Her eyes tore from the digivice and gazed upwards at the softening smile of Shuu. “Ah, y-yeah?”

“Here,” He handed her some bread before sliding onto the log. “You look like you haven’t eaten yet. There’s plenty for us here.”

Jun could not deny the hunger she felt and took the bread, taking a piece off before tossing into her mouth and then swallowed. “Thanks, Shuu.”

“He has been rather worried about you,” Shuu’s partner, Ryudamon stepped forward from behind his legs. “Not that he’d admit to such things given know independent that you are.”

Shuu threw a glare. “You don’t need to tell her that.”

“I was merely stating the truth. That is all,” Ryudamon retorted smugly and unashamed.

Jun giggled at the sight. Witnessing Shuu showing his childish side was a rather rare event usually taking on the role of mature one of the group, watching rather bemused as the two bickered before Shuu decidedly got tired of it rolling his eyes in the process then decidedly leaned on the log and graced her with a smile. Her cheeks flushed brightly prompting a slight smile on her face running her fingers through the locks of red even after being together for a rather short while he somehow managed to make her flushed and shy like a school girl (which Jun technically still was being at University and all). Shuu honestly made her feel like an actual person, appreciated and cared for; of course, the two did not always agree on things but they managed to work things out between them. Unlike Ishida, who tried to show her off or run away at the first sight of her, in retrospective she understood that the way Jun had approached him and talked with him was rather inappropriate. Jun attempted to work up the courage to apologize but found herself actively avoiding the blonde at every given chance. It was rather horrid of her however she did not know how to approach him. Her thoughts started to dissipate once Jun leaned against Shuu’s chest, arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace.

A faint, gentle smile formed on her features and staring into the glowing eyes of her boyfriend.

“You guys are really sickening. Sickeningly sweet,” Mantarou gagged.

There went the moment as Jun shot him a look. “It’s not our fault that you’re single Mantarou!”

“I can understand that sentiment,” Shin sighed, scratching his cheek nervously with a faint laugh.

“Just ignore him.” Chizuru rolled her eyes. “He’s just mad about not being able to land a boyfriend, that’s all.”

Mantarou shrugged helplessly and folded his arms around his neck. “Think whatever you like sis.”

“At least show at least a little respect, Mantarou. You could show some happiness that Jun managed to find someone that isn’t a total jerk.” Momoe remarked sternly, lips pressed into a thin frown. Her fingers pressed the glasses upwards staring reproached at her brother as silence settled down between them before the elder let out a ‘tsk’ turning away.

Honestly, Jun and he had never seen eye to eye. Barely tolerating each other due to her being his sister’s friend, sure there were moments when the two could get along but now that they forced to spend time together… somehow, she doubted that civility would last any longer.

“We’re back!”

Just as the tension started up the sound of Hikari’s voice echoed ensnaring their attention, Takeru following not too far behind her approaching the group cheerfully. She had almost forgotten that Hikari and Takeru had been with them doing everything they could to help guide them along their way, providing advice and helping. The two were apart of the original group from all those years ago and apart from the recent team. Honestly, Jun did not know what she would have done if she had been in their position all those years ago and given the initial reaction upon arrival, well… there were some ways for her to go.

“Welcome back,” Momoe greeted, politely.

“Find anything?” Shin inquired, tossing the two bottles of water.

Hikari shook her head. “No. But that might be a good thing and have some time to relax.”

“It’s kinda nice not having to worry about a possible Digimon lurking in the shadows and coming to attack,” Takeru mused thoughtfully, chugging the water slowly. “Back when I, well the others and me, first arrived into the digital world. We were immediately attacked by Kuwagamon being chased towards the edge of a cliff before falling straight into the river. Thankfully, Gomamon managed to summon some fish to carry us to the beach where we were then attacked by Shellmon.” He laughed shaking his head. “Looking back, we were constantly on the watch for anything that might come to attack us.”

Hikari hummed. “I remember Taichi telling me about this… something about phone lines was involved.”

Jun gapped slightly exchanging a quick glance with Shuu.  

“How did you guys manage to survive?” Chizuru exclaimed, shocked.

Takeru scratched his cheek nervously. “Perseverance. And our determination to make it home,” His arms folded as Patamon fly around before landing on his lap. “We owe our survival not just to the Digimon but each other. Each of us overcome the challenges, the bizarre and threats which were thrown at us from every corner. It was scary. None of us really knew if there truly had been a way back to the real world, none of us gave up hope. We believed in each other no matter how bad things got. At the time we were learning about the Digital World, our Digimon and the reason we were brought here in the first place. It wasn’t easy. There had been plenty of times where we all felt discouraged, downtrodden and lost.” A brief flicker of sadness formed before the blonde’s demeanour returned. “It was hard for sure but it’s because of those experiences that helped us become who we are today. I wouldn’t give them up for the world.”

The way he spoke had been filled with wistfulness and sorrow, Jun did not know what the might have been through given the fact they traverse the Digital World far younger than they were now, there were no words that could be described. Even Daisuke’s tales more than likely had omitted details probably due to him not wanting to make their parents and her worried. A wondrous place this world had shown it’s self to be also had its own perils and danger lurking in the shadows.

“My first trip in the Digital World was after we defeated VenomMyostismon.” Hikari began, her partner, Gatomon sat beside her. “It was distorted. Corrupted and twisted in ways that I never thought was possible. It was horrible.”

Takeru nodded gravely. “The Dark Masters were some of the toughest opponents we had come across. They managed to take over the entire Digital World by manipulating everything under their rule corrupting everything in sight that even Primary Village; the place where Digimon are reborn, become lifeless and empty.”

“We lost a lot of friends during those days,” Hikari whispered quietly. “Chuumon, Pixiemon, Whamon, all those Numemon… Wizardmon…”

“And more.” He added gravely. “We’ve never forgotten their sacrifice and worked just as hard to ensure that their sacrifices meant something.”

Hikari gave a short nod. “Even with each victory another sacrifice needed to be made in order to return the peace. I hated it. I hated everything how powerless I had been unable to save the Digimon who were willing to sacrifice their own lives by helping and believing in us.” Fingers curled into her pants staring frustratedly. “We won in the end, but the cost has been far too high.”

Jun swallowed thickly.

This… this had been too much for her to handle. She understood being involved with Digimon meant being possibly drafted into a new fight, though from what Daisuke had told her that might not be needed but, evil could never truly be held back forever. It had been a pleasant thought that both worlds finally managed to achieve some time of peace. How long that remained? The fact that Jun and her group received a Digivice plus who knew how many others around the world received a D3 as well caused her to wonder what truly had been going on; why would the Digital World go through such lengths to give them digivices when peace was brought?

It worried her what possibly might be around the corner.

“With all the bad,” Hikari continued, smiling softly. “There also came a lot of good too. Meeting new people, being able to help those that are in need and seeing more of the Digital World. I know TK and I have been bringing up the bad things that don’t mean that’s all there is too, it has plenty of good and wonderful things if you take the time to stop and appreciate it.”

Takeru nodded sharply. “Andromon, Elecmon, and all the other Digimon and places that we met and been to.”

“You make it sound so… easy.” Jun started, hands wrapped around herself while lying in Shuu’s embrace. “I don’t get how you guys managed to do all of this. Each day coming here and fighting without freaking out or getting scared.”

“Jun…” Momoe’s voice could be heard softly feeling her friend’s gaze. It took willpower not to flinch.

Hikari remained quiet. Then shook her head. “No one is telling you not to be afraid, Jun.”

“Hikari is correct,” Penguinmon spoke up waddling towards her. “Fear is a very healthy thing to have. Without fear you cannot learn to grow and overcome it to become stronger, confront that fear to learn from it.”

Her eyes widened a fraction. “I… “ Jun felt a loss for words, the wisdom from her partner struck a chord deep within her. The fear that she felt had been nature, normal for someone first setting foot into a vast new world beyond comprehension treading carefully while trying to reign in her emotions to come to terms with the fears blossoming deep inside. Her usual gung-oh attitude had been replaced with cautiousness once stepping into this new world unable to find the exuberant energy that she usually had. Rediscovering that enthusiasm became a struggle through the day despite being around people whom she trusted dearly something prevented Jun from bouncing back to her usual self. “That’s…”

“Jun.”

Hikari’s voice snapped her back to reality and gazed at the gentle smile the girl wore. “Take your time to think things through, to grow, and to consider… there’s no shame in that. You don’t always have to dive in like Davis does.”

“That’s because her brother is lacking some brain cells,” Mantarou remarked nonchalantly.

Jun frowned thinly and glared. “That’s rude.”

“Be nice!” Monmon, Momoe’s partner, whacked him with the slingshot gaining a sharp yelp echoed from him.

Shuu gripped in assurance. “We’re all new to this Jun, not just you. We’ll find our way through this world together. We might stumble here and there but that’s all a part of exploring, isn’t it?”

“It wouldn’t be any fun if everything was so easy!” Chizuru chirped, throwing her arms into the air and grinning broadly. “So keep that chin up girl. Us girl’s need to keep ourselves together! After all,” arms folded against her chest staring wryly at the boys. “Who knows how long these knuckleheads are going to keep themselves together?”

A loud indignant cry came from the guys plus Takeru before the girls drowned in giggles.

“See? Don’t you feel better now.” Penguinmon sounded smug. “Just remember that we are always here for you, Jun. Especially me.”

Monmon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah just keep sounding so high and mighty and one day we might believe you.”

“At least I’m not going around and whacking everyone with my slingshot,” Jun’s partner retorted flatly. “Perhaps maybe use it to shoot at someone instead?”

Monmon bristled. “Oh, why you…!”

Before anything could happen Momoe quickly scooped Monmon into her arms and held the monkey against her chest. “Okay, that’s enough you two. No need to start a fight.”

“Fights were pretty common too.” Takeru mused, smiling. “My brother and Tai argued like cats and dogs.”

Hikari sighed amused. “I’ve heard the stories from Sora and Mimi during our girl’s night about before I joined the team and how much those two fought. They worked so well together against Myotismon that seeing them fighting the battles against the Dark Masters threw me for loop but I’m glad that they’ve managed to work out their differences. At least maturely.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Shin responded succulently. “Whenever Momoe and I go to help Izzy with research the two are usually there disagreeing with things.”

“…Tai’s been taking on a lot of work lately.” Hikari answered, smiling weakly. “Since more and more people are getting digivices and Digimon he’s been trying to coordinate with everyone. Not wanting people to go in blindly trying to help whenever he can. None of us knows as to how many of Digidestined there are now; for Japan, there’s the original eight plus Daisuke’s group along with the former Dark Spore children and the six of you. That’s already a rather large number. Can you imagine how many there are around the world? We met several of them during a trip to take down those control spires. We were certainly lucky to have their help especially in the final battle against MaloMyotismon it’s because of them that we’re all here now. But…”

Jun knew exactly where the conversation had been going. Her brother told her bits, pieces and little things while managing to connect things on her own; thus, having some idea of the stress that Yagami had placed upon his shoulders. The number of DigiDestined were rising slowly with no indication of how or when.

“How do you guys know when a person gets a digivice?” Chizuru inquired, curiously.

Takeru chose to answer holding his D3 up. “Each digivice has a tracker in them. That way if we ever get separated we’ll always be able to find each other when we got separated Sora managed to get us all back together by using the digivice to locate us. While trying to be the least obvious ninja in existence.”

“Was that something she did?” Jun stared bewildered.

“Yes.” He confirmed. “Yes, she did.”

Hikari’s lips twitched. “Sora isn’t exactly what you call… subtle.”

“Is anyone in your group?” Shin countered playfully.

The two glanced briefly before shrugging sheepishly in response sending the group into a fit of laughter. All the tension, worries and uncertainties from earlier became to dissipate once the conversation moved on to more positive and funny things as they listened intently to the stories from Takeru and Hikari, the mischief and hilarious events that occurred or got caught up in such as the time they attempted to hitch a drive back home once ditching the camp counsellor. Jun could not stop herself giggling at the thought of Ishida getting hit on by older women apparently even at that age he was a bit of a looker, her heart went out to him during that age. It must have been the most awkward thing to have happened to him. It did not stop there as many funny things continued such as the time they were actively searching for Hikari, before realizing that she had been the DigiDestined they had been looking, her digivice was being taken all around the city gaining the focus of many enemy Digimon and figuring out how in the hell it was moving so fast.

Hikari and Takeru switched due to the latter being around the group longer and knew a few tales that the former had not been there for. With each story told that more Jun and the others wanted to know about the things which happened to learn quirks and details about their predecessors, how they used to be as kids and their own reactions to the Digital World.  These stories help relief Jun of her anxiety, fears and worries finding herself latching on to each significant detail. Eventually, the need for sleep won over forcing them to drift towards the realm of sleep soon forgetting of the world surrounding with the sweet embrace of dreams enveloped their minds, resting her hands upon Shuu’s chest.

The crack of dawn came soon afterwards being greeted by the obnoxious rays of light. Jun squirmed uncomfortably not wanting to awaken from such a peaceful slumber, blinking tiredly and yawned lowly, after a moment passed she reluctantly removed herself from Shuu’s chest then halting. Eyes peering at the empty sleeping bags. A perplexed gaze fixated on the spot.

Jun swallowed quietly.

There had been no needed to make a production. All she needed to do was to look around trying not to stray too far away from the group throwing glances back ever so slight Jun proceeded onwards refusing to be deterred. The resolve to do something instead of sitting around worrying about the little things, Yagami and the others managed to do such things as kids; which meant Jun could do it as well. Besides, there had been no reason to believe that something awful happened to Takeru and Hikari otherwise the rest of them would have been alerted! That’s what she told herself. Giving her ahead of a nice firm shake then continued forwards pushing past the branches and stems sticking out, blocking the view all while trying to keep herself out of trouble and avoid rudely awakening an angry Digimon. The last things Jun wanted to deal with were a bunch of those Numemon chasing her down or those giant bee Digimon… what were they called? She honestly forgot. Either way, avoiding being attacked sounded great in her book!  Inwardly praising herself for managing to make it this far without any problems her eyes peering around with a quick head snap here, and there. The forest looked relatively the same regardless of the coloured leaves above.  Once tearing her gaze Jun found herself halting in place than making a leap behind one of the trees watching curiously. Takeru and Hikari were standing together rather closely talking to one another not that she could make out what they were saying. Suddenly feeling guilty for prying into their privacy like that yet found herself unable to look away.

The way the two looked together with the sun rising off them. It was… ethereal.

“They look like a good couple, don’t they?” Shuu whispered quietly.

Jun nearly bolted. “Shuu!” She hissed lowly.

He gave an apologetic smile shifting his gaze to the younger. “They really do like something together, huh?”

Brown hues gazed quietly, she knew that her brother always had a crush on Hikari ever since way back then. It had been cute to a degree at the puppy love that Daisuke expressed for her and how he tried to get her attention nearly at every moment of the day staring off as adorable before entering rather a creepy behaviour; declaring the girl as ‘his girl’. Her brother got envious rather quickly at the drop of a hat. Jun knew that Hikari had told Daisuke time and time again that she was not his girl sounding exasperated each, and every time. A sharp pain twisted in her heart now considering that Jun herself might have been the one to allow Daisuke to grow such behaviour given her track record with Ishida, clutching the fabric of her shirt tightly. It might have been bad of her to think but Jun always knew that her brother had been all wrong for Hikari; Daisuke would have jumped at every chance to save her, to please her and treating Hikari like an idol instead of a person. That was not what Hikari needed. She needed someone to stand as her equal. Her partner and confidant.

That someone simply was not her brother.

“Think we should leave them be?” Jun whispered quietly.

Shuu gave a short nod. “Whatever it is that they’re talking about. It’s probably nothing to do with us, let’s give them some privacy, shall we?”

This had been one of the many reasons why Jun fell for Shuu; the maturity, the gentleness and ability to give others space. The fact that the two could sit talking with each other, listening and being there. No relationship came without its own problems and disagreements but never once had Shuu or herself raised their voices at each other. Compromising with each other to make their relationship work had been an effort on both of their parts communicating when able. It had not been perfect by any means but whoever wanted perfect? Love, Jun believed, had been something that one earned together during good times, bad times and turbulent times. The age difference had raised eyebrows here and there but Jun had long stopped caring about what others thought of their relationship doing her best not just for herself but for Shuu as well.

“Shuu?”

Her boyfriend pushed his glasses up. “Yes, Jun?”

“I’m lucky to have you.” She said. Smiling ever so slightly with hands sliding downwards and carefully sliding her fingers into his watching as eyes widened slightly before softening reaching his free arm out and pulling her closer steadily staring into each other’s eyes leaning into a quiet, warm kiss.

Yes. Jun thought. Coming to the Digital World was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism for the end of the chapter and look forward to the next instalment coming soon!  
> Jun Motomiya: Penguinmon.  
> Shuu Kido: Ryudamon.  
> Mantarou Inoue: KoKuwamon.  
> Chizuru Inoue: Kamemon.  
> Momoe Inoue: Monmon.


End file.
